Boring and Cliche: A Pokemon Tale
by Loinnir
Summary: Welcome. I'll be helping you to write a Pokemon Fanfiction. I'll be showing you the Do's and Don't's, Please enjoy.
1. Bad example

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. Life has been busy, I've been getting more and more homework, maths related stress is making it difficult to think and it was recently the four year anniversary of my older brother's death.**

* * *

Okay kids, welcome to a f***ton of cliches and boring crap! I'll be showing you a few ways to fix your Pokemon fanfiction. Without further ado, let's welcome our first cliche character, Sakura.

* * *

Sunlight shone through the window, landing on a girl who was still asleep despite her alarm clock loudly blaring.

"Oh no! I'm late!" Sakura jumped out of bed and rushed around her room, grabbing her clothes, a white shirt, blue jacket, blue jeans and sneakers, and slipping them on. She then rushed down stairs to her mother, who, for the sake of plot, had not thought to wake her late child up.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" Sakura just grabbed a piece of toast that seemed to be there just so she could grab it, shoved it in her mouth and ran outside and in the direction of Professor Ivy's lab.

'Which one should I choose?!' Yes, despite the fact that she had stayed up late she still hadn't chosen which starter she wanted. 'Tepig's cute but Emboar is ugly, Osshawott and Dewott were also cute, but she didn't like Samurott, as for Snivy, well, she didn't like it's final evolution either.

Sakura finally reached the lab and rushed in. "Sakura, you're too late." She felt like crying.

"What?!" Professor Ivy sighed at the sad look on Sakura's face.

"Well, we do have one more, it's rare, so be sure to look after it." Professor Ivy pulled a PokeBall out of her coat and threw it to Sakura, who caught it perfectly. She pressed the white button and out came a Zorua. Sakura hugged it and squealed.

"It's so cute!"

* * *

Sakura and her Zorua, now dubbed Kuro made their way to the next town before being approached by a trainer.

"Hey! I challenge you to a battle!" In front of her was a boy with brown hair and eyes.

"Fine, but I'm gonna win!" The boy gave her an odd look.

"You're a beginning trainer! I've been training for two years!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, go Kuro!" Kuro jumped out in front of Sakura and let out a cry.

"Zoru!" The boy threw out his own Pokemon.

"Go Gurdurr! Hammer Arm!" Before she knew it Kuro was unconscious.

"But...you never lose your first battle.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short, but this is just the beginning. I'll be updating soon.**

 **Next time: Story Starters.**


	2. Story Starters

**A/N: Okay, second chapter! Today we'll be talking about story starters. I would like to say a quick thank you to Madz the Penguin. Her review was both helpful and entertaining. I'm still smiling, that's how much I liked it. So, I am going to use Madz's suggestion and explain things more.**

* * *

 **Example A: Failure  
**

Janice's brown eyes focused on her target, a Rattata, they weren't the coolest or the strongest Pokemon in all of Kanto, but Janice didn't care, it was her tenth birthday and the deal was that she would catch her own Pokemon. She had originally wanted one of the starters from Professor Oak's lab, her parents decided that she would be a better trainer if she caught her first Pokemon instead of just being handed one for free, so here she was, crouched behind a tree on Route 1 trying to catch a common Rattata.

'Come on Jan, you can do this, it's just a Rattata.' Janice took a deep breath and pushed some of her black hair behind her ear. She ignored the Butterfree in her stomach, got a good grip on the PokeBall in her hand and threw it as hard as she could in the direction of the unsuspecting Pokemon.

"Ra?!" The small normal type dashed off. Janice blankly stared at the patch of grass the Rattata had previously been standing in before it all sunk in. She failed, she couldn't even catch a simple, dirt common normal type. She jumped up and pulled at her hair.

"How am I supposed to be a trainer if I can't catch a stupid Rattata!" The majority of the surrounding Pokemon noticed her and dashed off, causing Janice to become more enraged. At this rate it'd take hours until she would catch her first Pokemon.

* * *

I quite like this starter. It's not your typical 'wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, get Pokemon' situation. It gets straight to the point. Janice has a reason for catching her own Pokemon, her parents think she'll be better off if she catches her own Pokemon. We also learn a little bit about Janice, we learn that she's not overly ambitious; she's willing to settle for a Rattata because she just wants a gosh danged Pokemon.

We also learn she's a bit of a sore loser due to how badly she reacts to the Rattata dodging her PokeBall and to other Pokemon running away in fear of her shouting. So, in a short paragraph we already have a semblance of a personality for Janice and we've proved she has flaws.

This is definitely a Do.

* * *

 **Example B: Random Encounter**

Serena was skipping through Ilex forest as she often did. Serena was twelve and hadn't gone on her adventure yet because (Insert reason here). She had always loved Ilex forest ever since she was little. She had found a very pretty necklace with a purple gem there.

Serena's violet eyes glittered as the wind blew her long blonde hair back and made her dress flutter.

"It's so pretty today!" She giggled. She soon heard a noise.

"Prii?" She stopped in her tracks and looked side to side for whatever emitted the odd noise.

"To? Gaprii?" Serena finally noticed the culprit, a small Togepi hiding behind a tree.

"You're so cute!" Serena skipped over to the small Pokemon and crouched down.

"To!" Togepi smiled and hugged the blonde, already wanting to be her best friend despite just meeting.

"I'm gonna catch you, we'll be the best of friends and we'll travel around Johto and become the strongest trainers in all the world!" They both cheered happily as Serena pulled a pink, gem encrusted custom PokeBall.

"Toga!" Serena tapped the Pokemon on the head with the ball, sucking it inside.

"Alright! I caught a Togepi!"

* * *

This one bored me. It's cliche, Serena is an over ten trainer who just got her first Pokemon, she has a necklace that is likely magical, her Pokemon likes her straight away, Serena's PokeBall is gaudy. We don't know anything about her personality and she didn't even have to put any effort in to get her Togepi.

To make it worse Togepi is a rare Pokemon. In the Johto games you can only get it once from an egg, in most other games you have to trade.

This is a definite Don't.

* * *

 **Example C: Illegal**

Sandra cautiously looked side to side, making a move when she saw the coast was clear. She darted across the hallway into another room, careful to avoid any cameras.

When she was safely in the right room she smiled. 'Finally!' Her smile grew as she made her way towards the podium. Hidden behind a glass case was a Master Ball. They were incredibly rare and could catch any Pokemon without failure.

"I can finally catch that damn legendary. I'll finally be worth something." She shakily reached towards the glass, suddenly becoming nervous, her previous bravado disappearing.

An alarm suddenly started to blare. Panicking, Sandra smashed the glass holding the Master Ball, she shoved it in her pocket and ran, trying to ignore the burning pain in her bleeding hand.

She ran towards a vent, using a coin in her pocket to loosen the screws she threw it at the approaching guards and jumped in. She began dragging herself through the cramped space, thankful for her small body.

'I'm not gonna make it.' She tried to push her negativity down. Her pursuers were a large distance behind her. She bit back tears as the glass still in her hand dug deeper. She desperately wished for a higher pain tolerance.

Sandra finally noticed a light and headed towards it, towards her freedom.

* * *

This is another interesting one. There were no Pokemon in this scenario, just Sandra, a thief with one goal in mind; to catch a legendary. With this example we see that Sandra is apparently a negative person. possibly a pessimist. We also learn that she's a somewhat quick thinker as she reacts immediately when the alarms go off and when she has to remove the vent cover.

More on her goal, you notice that she wants to catch a legendary, we just don't know which one, she wants to catch it to be worth something, further proving the possibility of being a pessimist.

This isn't the greatest example, but it's still an interesting way to start a story. It's a Do.

* * *

 **Alright, second chapter is done. Let's have a quick look at our Do's and Don't's**

 **Do:**

 ***Have your OC fail**

 ***Make them flawed**

 ***Start it at the interesting parts**

 ***Make it different**

 **Don't:**

 ***Make it too boring  
**

 ***Make your OC have no personality**

 **I hope we've all learned a little from this.**

 **Next time: TBA**

 **(Tell me what you want to see next)**


	3. The Issue With Legendaries

**A/N: Madz the Penguin was the first to offer a topic for the third chapter. So we're doing what she suggested. Today's Do and Don't is Legendary Pokemon and the abundance of ten year old trainers that have them.**

* * *

 **Example A: Minor  
**

Lily took a deep breath as she looked at the Gratitude Pokemon. She felt wrong for doing this, but she needed to. It would only be for a little while, anyway. "Calm down Lily, your mother needs this. You gotta make her happy." Her hand tightened around the beat up PokeBall in her hand.

The single Shaymin in the field still didn't notice the seventeen year old ex-trainer who was trying to capture it.

Lily focused her grass green eyes on the Pokemon and threw the red and white ball with as much accuracy and power. he crossed her fingers as the Shaymin was sucked inside. It rocked once, twice, thrice and...click!

She stared in shock. She had just captured a legendary. She really did it. Lily shook as she walked over and picked up the PokeBall. What was inside was still registering in her mind.

"Maybe this will keep dad's garden alive." She sniffled, wiping away a tear as she remembered her late father.

* * *

Alright, let's discuss this first example. Lily went after a Legendary Pokemon that has more than one of it. Shaymin is shown to be closer to humans than, say, Dialga, or Palkia.

Catching this Legendary was a big deal for Lily, it's not a typical Pokemon capture, it's a Legendary. You'll also notice that she feels bad about it. This makes sense considering Shaymin's role in the world.

Lily shows some selfishness as she's still willing to catch Shaymin even though she knows it's bad.

Lily also has a reason for catching Shaymin. She wants to make her mother happy by keeping her late father's garden alive. This means that Lily is using her emotions to think instead of logic and isn't thinking about the repercussions of catching a Legendary.

She's seventeen, making it more likely that she'd be able to accomplish this as she's had much more experience than your typical ten-thirteen year old beginner who always gets a Legendary.

As so, this is a Do, but I don't recommend it unless your story has a strong backbone to hold it up. I'd say this is for more experienced writers.

* * *

 **Example B: Destined**

Destiny was a normal girl. She had long blue hair and pink eyes that oozed mystery. It was a normal day for Destiny. She woke up, got dressed in a cute shirt, skirt and sneakers, ate breakfast and went outside to play. She loved playing in the Ruins of Alph. Especially as it was near her hometown of Violet City.

Destiny was only eight but she already knew everything about Pokemon, even more than all the Professors. Destiny skipped around the ruins, heading into a certain area.

"La la~ la~ la la la~" She was suddenly stopped by a loud roar.

A large white and gold Pokemon appeared in front of her.

' _Destiny Marie Diamond Sue. You are the chosen one. You must capture me and defeat team evil and save the world!'_ Destiny did not seem at all surprised when the Legendary Pokemon Arceus spoke to her through telepathy.

"Okay!" Was all she said as she pulled out a random PokeBall from nowhere and caught Arceus.

She then proceeded to go on an adventure through Johto with the Pokemon God. Sadly, that adventure was never finished as the author never updated it.

* * *

I got bored by this. The whole 'destined for greatness by Legendary' is complete crap. It doesn't make sense for a powerful Legendary to choose a random child who has never raised a Pokemon to be their trainer. Why wouldn't they choose someone they know they can depend on, such as a world renowned champion.

I suppose there are ways to subvert this, just don't do Example B. It makes no sense. Why would you do that?! An eight year old would not be able to handle the burden of saving the world.

Destiny is just given the Pokemon God for free, she just skips through the Ruins of Alph and suddenly it's SURPRISE! You gotta go save the world little eight year old who is somehow smarter than people who have studied their whole lives! It's ridiculous.

This is a definite Don't.

* * *

 **Example C: Gullible  
**

"Guys! Guys!" Abigail ran through the grass to her friends, Mark and Matt.

"What happened? Did you finally get a brain cell?" Mark asked. Abigail poked her tongue out at him.

"No! I had a really cool dream! Arceus told me I was the savior of the world! Cool huh?!" The overexcited nine year old jumped up and down.

Mark and Matt looked at each other and got an idea.

"What if it's really Arceus telling you your destiny?" Matt suggested, holding back a laugh at his gullible friend.

Abigail paused. Seeming to think.

"Why would Arceus choose me? I'm just a kid." Mark cut in.

"Maybe you really are special, but you look normal so people like those Team Rocket goons don't get suspicious." Abigail nodded. believing every word.

"You really think so?" Both boys smiled.

"Sure we do, now, go spread the word that the savior has come." Abigail nodded enthusiastically, her hair getting in her eyes as she did so.

The redheaded girl ran off to tell everyone in Lavender Town the good news. As soon as Abigail was out of sight the two brunette boys were on the ground laughing at how stupid Abigail was to think that Arceus would want such a gullible kid to save everyone.

* * *

This is an alternative to Example B. I don't think I've ever seen a destiny/savior Pokefic that was about a gullible kid who got tricked by their mean spirited friends who like to embarrass them. If you play your cards right you could probably have them meeting a Legendary, just don't have your OC catch them if they're a major Legendary.

This is an interesting and realistic premise. It's a Do

* * *

 **Third Chapter is complete. Time for our Do's and Don't's  
**

 **Do:**

 ***Make sure that a captured Legendary is a minor one**

 ***Make sure your OC is experienced**

 ***Have a reason**

 ***Put a new spin on it**

 **Don't:**

 ***Make it nonsensical**

 ***Have a young OC**

 ***Make them inexperienced**

 **Good luck and good day.**

 **Next time: Giving Your OC a Pokemon  
**


	4. Giving Your OC A Pokemon

**A/N: We're already up to chapter four! This time I'll be showing you some interesting ways your OC could meet their first Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Example A: Traditional**

Cathy stretched her arms above her head as she walked. Her tenth birthday had come and gone and she was now ready to get her first Pokemon. She sprinted through Sandgem town towards Professor Rowan's lab.

She had a quick look at the postcard in her hand. She could follow the map quite well, the only problem was that she would be later than other trainers as she ran instead of riding a bike.

Cathy pushed her annoyance of not being able to ride a bike down and continued her sprint.

"At least I know what Pokemon I want." She felt proud for being able to make up her mind, unlike her brother who ended up staying home for a week because he took too long deciding.

Cathy finally arrived at the lab. She pushed a lock of her shoulder length blonde hair behind her ear, a smile on her face.

The excited ten year old swung open the door to find a destroyed lab, some nervous assistants and an annoyed Professor Rowan.

"Er..." The group of people turned their attention to Cathy who suddenly felt like backing away from the stares.

"I can't believe I forgot. You're the other trainer who wants a Pokemon, right?" She could only nod. Professor Rowan sighed. "I'm sorry, but two of our starters just escaped. If you want you can come back another day." Cathy became crestfallen.

"What?! Well, who's left?" The Professor and his assistants moved out of the way so the blonde could see Turtwig, who was still eating his food.

"Twig?" Turtwig looked at Cathy with a slight curiosity.

"I'll take him, I like Grass types." She approached Turtwig and gently pet it.

* * *

Alright, so, in Example A we have Cathy, a ten year old beginning trainer. In this example we've gone the traditional route and given her one of Sinnoh's starters.

I even added in an anime reference with Piplup and Chimchar escaping.

This example shows us that Cathy has an indecisive brother, doesn't take well to bad news and likes Grass types.

Example A isn't the most interesting way to meet a Pokemon but it works.

I declare this example is a Do!

* * *

 **Example B: Egg**

Olivia stared at the egg in front of her. Her Pokemon breeder parents gave it to her as an early birthday present. They didn't tell her what Pokemon it would be or what Pokemon it came from.

The egg was close to hatching. It would sometimes move, a clear sign that Olivia would soon get to meet her Pokemon.

"Honey, staring at the egg isn't going to make it hatch faster. Now come on, it's time for lunch." Olivia nodded, grabbed a small blanket and wrapped the egg in it before picking up the egg.

"I wanna keep an eye on it." Her mother sighed and shook her head at her daughter's actions.

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful, well, except for Olivia carrying the egg around the whole time that is.

"Why won't you just hatch!" She groaned and pushed her black hair out of her blue eyes.

"Liv, why are you so obsessed with that egg?" Olivia turned to see her older brother.

"It's gonna be my first Pokemon. Why wouldn't I be 'obsessed' with it?" With that she turned back to her egg an focused all her attention on it.

That night Olivia stayed up, just in case her Pokemon would hatch from it's egg.

She only had a lamp on, as per her agreement with her parents.

' _Please hurry up!_ ' Her impatience was getting the best of her when she noticed a crack. Her eyes widened as the egg shook more than usual. She began to shout.

"It's hatching!"

* * *

Example B is pretty good. Olivia got her egg realistically, it makes sense that the children of Pokemon Breeders would get their starter from their parents. Olivia has a flaw, she's impatient.

This example is a Do.

* * *

 **Example C: Pet**

Bailey giggled as her pet Glameow licked her hand. The Glameow, nicknamed Regina, purred and settled herself in her young owner's lap, allowing the blonde to pet her and scratch behind her ears.

"Gla~" Regina rolled onto her back, wanting a tummy rub. Bailey happily did so, enjoying the little purrs that came from her long time pet.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Bailey's parents watched from the kitchen as Regina moved again to nudge her owner's face with her own.

Bailey giggled again, Regina's whiskers tickled her face.

Her parents decided to come in and sit down on the couch closest to their daughter and their pet.

"I would say she's gonna miss you, but she's going to be your starter." Bailey nodded as Regina's head again nudged against her's.

* * *

Example C was pretty short but it gets the point across. If you really want you OC's Pokemon to love them at the start of the story make the Pokemon their pet. That way it would make perfect sense as the OC would've known it's Pokemon for quite a while.

In this example you see how affectionate Regina the Glameow is to her owner/trainer, Bailey. It's mentioned thay Regina has been with the family for quite a while, justifying the lovey actions.

This is a do.

* * *

 **Example D: Random Encounter**

Serenity had just started her journey, a PokeBall in hand and a skip in her step. Her pink dress was flowing in the wind as she left her hometown of Twinleaf.

"Hm, what should I catch? Most of the Pokemon here are really boring and sooo common. I wish a really cool Pokemon would appear. As if granting her wish a Riolu appeared.

"Ri!" Serenity's pink eyes widened.

"OMYGOD! SO CUTE!" Serenity picked up the incredibly rare fighting type and hugged it.

"Olu~ Ri~" Riolu was enjoying the affection.

Serenity didn't even question how the Riolu got to this part of Sinnoh, she just threw her PokeBall and caught it.

"I'm totally gonna become the best trainer in the whole world!"

* * *

Example D is full of cliche. Serenity is a cliche name, she's from a cliche starting town, she gets a cliche Pokemon in a cliche way, said Pokemon acts as a cliche happy robot.

You can only get one Riolu in the game, and that's from an egg given to you by an NPC.

This is a Don't

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter isn't as good. Life is stressful. Anyway, onto the Do's and Don't's.**

 **Do's:**

 ***Have a realistic way for your OC to get their Pokemon**

 ***Have the Pokemon be a regional starter**

 ***Get the Pokemon from their parents**

 ***Have it be their pet.**

 **Don't's:**

 ***Have it be a super rare Pokemon**

 ***Get it from an area it isn't from**

 ***Use multiple cliches**

 ***Give them the Pokemon because it's rare/looks cool.**

 **Next time: The Good, The Bad and The Self Insert**


End file.
